


The life of a simple government agent

by Seaxereddington



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Amnesia, Asano Gakushuu (Mentioned), Character Death, Class 3-E (Mentioned), F/M, Gen, Karasuma's family, Mentions of Rape, Own Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Karasuma Tadaomi, a simple government agent who suffered from amnesia. As Irina helps him regain his lost memories, will she uncover his story, or will it remain hidden deep within the agent's secrets?
Relationships: Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Karasuma Tadaomi & Korosensei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind, as Karasuma is my favourite. If you read, thank you. It might be a little weird, but I hope you enjoy.

Karasuma didn't know what he was doing when the ceiling fell, but he couldn't stop his feet from jumping towards Irina. He couldn't watch her get crushed, he didn't know why. Maybe it was his mother's words. 

_"Don't ever go against your morals for the sake of something. If you don't want to kill anyone, you don't have to. If you want to save someone, save them"_

Maybe it was his father's last wish.

_"Please... Don't ever become me. Don't kill a life, It's not something anyone should ever need to burden"_

So he jumped towards her, and shielded her from the falling debris and large boulders that were once a steady and stable ceiling. She was shocked, hiding in his chest on instinct. Karasuma was sure he had suffered a concussion, the rocks had hit him hard. The students were relieved to hear he had saved her, but they didn't know he himself had suffered. They didn't need to know. He told Irina they needed her in their world, the children had wanted her despite her attempt to kill them, (He just didn't understand these kids). 

Everything had gone well, Irina lied to the reaper. He managed to bring the reaper to a basin of water. They fought for a while, his limbs were already hurting from before. The added impact from the punches and kicks certainly didn't help. He felt woozy, dizzy even. The reaper bragged about how he lied, using "Social engineering to pull that woman in". Anger flooded his head, clouding his thoughts with the pain. He dropped the knives-- _what?_

A... _rose?_ The reaper pointed a finger, at him. At his heart. His father had taught him to always dodge the barrel, not the bullet. The small, innocent looking copper ball could pierce any human. Stopping it wasn't an option. Just as he went to dodge, a wave of dizziness and nausea, along with pain hit him like a brick wall. It whacked him with a metal bat instead. Karasuma stumbled forwards, head lurching. A tentacle slid up his collar to his shoulder as he fell. 

_Bang_

The sound was so small he almost missed it. The pain was so small he almost missed it. But the pain after that, he didn't think he'd ever forget. He felt his chest ripping open, blood gushing like a fountain. He couldn't think he couldn't breath he couldn't- Karasuma fell to his knees, pressing a hand desperately to stop the bleeding, an instinct he learnt with his father and back in the ministry. 

He could faintly hear something, the reaper boasting if his skills--he had to do something. With he last of his strength the ravenette agent pushed himself towards the white haired assassin and wrapped his arms as a last ditch effort. His depleted strength was no match for the reaper now, as said assassin kicked him off with ease before laughing. 

Another gunshot rung out- louder, but he still almost missed it. The reaper slumped over in the water, before Karasuma followed after. The last feeling was another burst of pain in his head;

* * *

After he tried to stop a bullet with his hand, (he hadn't meant it, it was an accident. He was a curious child and a little stupid), the bullet had gone through his hand and shoulder, which wasn't particularly nice. As a young child, the hole in his shoulder burnt like lava, blood seeping like icy water through his shirt. 

Tadaomi held his screams, but he didn't stop the tears. Ken, his father, panicked. The usually cheerful man had a wide grimace, eyes wide with worry, a shine of guilt layered above. Tadaomi didn't like the look, he felt guilty too. The bullet didn't do too much, no artery damaged. Just a wound. His mother, Himiko, had smiled and ran her fingers gently once he was out of hospital, singing softly as he slept at her side. Rin, his baby sister at the time, also slept wrapped in pastel pink blankets. His mother was a teacher, at a junior high school, as well as a singer. 

The raven haired adult wouldn't say his life was perfect now, but the raven haired child certainly would back then with little to no hesitation. That was, until junior high 1st year. Ken was an agent at the Japanese ministry, a job he would later come to take. But a mission gone wrong stained a big, black mark on his record. And a string snapping in his brain caused everything to go awry. 

He was the only one that didn't sport a smile everywhere he went. School wasn't too bad. Sure Tadaomi wasn't the smartest, but he wasn't the dumbest. He was best at Physical Education, and martial arts. After all, his father had taught him a lot. Going to clubs and becoming the best was something that made him proud. He beat children and adults alike, though never his father, that part was impossible. 

When it came to grades, he wasn't a genius, but smart enough to get by. Top in his class but slightly lower in the whole year. He didn't even dream of it. Amane was average, always focusing on her social life and abilities. Rin was always sleeping whenever she could, forcing a young Tadaomi to bring her to school before rushing to his own, (neighbours often complained of his reckless free running. Himiko usually apologised with a gentle smile before chiding Rin instead of him). 

Before the unfortunate, (Though many proclaimed his father's death to be the opposite, which only ever fuelled the growing hatred of his home), death of his parents that is. 

His father had two older brothers, and one older sister. They had lived in a poor household with abusive parents. His grandparents lashed their anger and frustrations onto their children, and Ken had been the best to hurt on their eyes. Parents were either bad, and live longer. Or good, and short lived. At one point - he wasn't sure of all the details, since his uncle was hesitant to say so - their youngest child - his father - had suffered a blunt trauma that had caused a retrograde amnesia. Ken lost all memories of his parents, and with the encouragement of a stranger, the five year old killed his parents. 

His siblings didn't know whether to be afraid or not, but his smile was genuine. His own sister and brother were terrified, hiding behind their eldest who gave a wary smile back. Ken's eldest brother, had stayed with the child, worried the kid might be taken up by a killer for his disregard of humans, (a trait he once possessed, but lost along his memories. Every gift has a price, nothing came free). After the big mark on his record, it was almost the string that had snapped had was forced together for a brief flash. His father had gone crazy, if just for a bit. Even the super human that was Ken was not immune to human emotions. No one was, unless you were born without them, (but then no one would consider you human anymore...). 

He went on a rampage. Tears leaking from usually bright and shining eyes, now a raging storm of anger, hatred and trauma swirling within those once sunny eyes. He went on a killing rampage, and killed a plethora of agents that had tried to approach him. Himiko was always kind, forgiving and hardworking despite her weak condition. She was always ill, suffering from a brain tumour. By the time this had happened, she was bedridden in hospital. His sister was often besides her, also sick and weak due to her mother having passed down her brain tumour. 

And by the time the rampage had ended, the news had reached Ken's ears. Himiko had succumbed to her illness, dying with a sweet smile she always had. It wasn't the same, when he saw it. Ken broke down by her bedside, clothing and hair tainted in blood from his killing spree. Muttering shaky apologies and begging for forgiveness Tadaomi was sure he already had. As they returned, Ken had locked himself in the room that was once his safe haven, now a prison of grief. Ken would never come out. Besides, it's not as if he cooked. Rin couldn't either. He wondered if he could even cook, though his mother had taught him quite a bit before dying. 

He managed, for Rin's sake, (Though he didn't like it, eating food his mother made, (It was like eating something warm and nice - not as good as his mother, but still nice. Yet it was cold and left a bitter taste in his mouth, must have been where his addiction to ramen and burgers grew from). One night, about three after Ken had locked himself, (The dark haired agent - murderer, though Tadaomi didn't see so - refused to eat either, meals left to cool and rot outside his door, only to be cleaned up the next day), a scream woke him from slumber. Rin was still soundly asleep, he was just hyper vigilant after everything happening. The twelve year old was afraid, so he decided to call one of the contacts on his father's phone, (another thing the raven haired man had left behind. The glass was cold like metal in ice, his hands shivered from the sensation).

Takahashi Shinji, a friend of his mother's, and a colleague of his father's. The man arrived as Tadaomi broke down crying. The ravenette junior had attempted to awake his father to no avail. With no option left, he reached for a pulse. Tadaomi immediately regretted the action, retracting his hand as if he were burned. The lack of pulse pushed the tears from the corners of his mismatched eyes. 

Tadaomi had both his parents eyes, just as his sister did. His left eye was a piercing yellow or gold, and his right a mellow and soft blue. The sad sack of a funeral left him devastated. His father went from a hero to villain, a heartless murder. No flowers were left for him, the bright smile seeming like an imposter. People had started treating him harsher, they saw his father and would throw rocks or whatever they had in hand. Slowly but surely, shops has shut their doors on him and Rin. Some had pitied him, but he refused it. They pitied him because they thought his father was abusive, (Since when? The man had been nothing but nice, a great father not many would have. But of course no one would understand... They didn't listen to a child). 

Tadaomi no longer wanted to go to school. After his father was publicly ridiculed and villainised, none of his classmates came near him. They avoided him like the plague, they trashed him like scum, they made fun of him and shoved him whenever he walked past. Tadaomi shoved back, anger filling usually clear eyes as he faced away from them, keeping the glare to himself. Any friends he had left him. Tadaomi ended up being a loner, something he had loathed since he started school/ Teachers pretended he didn't exist. The young ravenette stopped caring, only able to focus on studying, after all, it was all he had left. The team captains kicked him out, no one would hang out. 

In the course of one night, he had become an outcast. At some point, (Tadaomi didn't remember, he stopped caring about these times), rotten food and spit were thrown at him, on his way home. It was gross, and hurtful, some of the fruits were plenty hard enough to bruise. Rin was getting weaker and weaker, but she refused to leave the house. She was waiting for 'dad' to wake up. She didn't know he wasn't at home. Tadaomi neglected to tell her, not when she would die in just a few years. It had been three years since the death of his parents. He had to leave Rin alone, since she refused to go to hospital, he didn't want to force her. 

A pit of dread formed in his stomach as he walked home. Today had been an odd day, everyone had ignored him instead of actively searching him out, usually to insult him of his father, (which would result in a few of their teeth to fall). It was late midday, early noon. Tadaomi started jogging, worry nagging like his mother would. His jog soon turned into a sprint, and soon he made it home. "I'm home", the response of silence was eerie, sending a chill down his spine. "Rin?..", the raven haired child ventured further into the house, the darkness growing wider, hollow footsteps echoing within the darkness. The stairs suddenly seemed daunting, but Tadaomi shook his fear and climbed them anyway. 

Even to this day, he couldn't tell... Whether he regretted the decision or not. But for then, he definitely did. The moans, the screams and cries - they still haunt him every night. Tadaomi opened the doom peaking through the crack, a sight he could never rid his mind of appearing. There on the floor, was a stranger and Rin. Rin cried as he ripped through her, tears leaking from her usually bright eyes, (A familiar sight that broke his already shattered heart). Tadaomi held the bile in throat, held the screams and cries, and reached for his phone. The police arrested the man, and Takahashi had patted his head, pity shining through his ash eyes as he stared at the child. Tadaomi's eyes stared blankly , fixed on the blood stains. Shinji gently directed the boy out, before holding his gently as he cried. 

Graduation had been lonely, everyone with their families and friends. Bright smiles adorned on their faced as they laughed and spoke. Tadaomi was an anomaly among them, alone with a saddened frown. His adoptive family weren't a family. He was just baggage for them to hit and insult all they like. Release their frustrations onto him. He didn't have a proper room, simply a mattress on the attic. The window was nice though. In the end he left them as quickly as they rejected him.

As Tadaomi opened his eyes, he wondered whether it was all a dream.

* * *

Karasuma doesn't even remember waking up for a few seconds, head clouded with something, (Like a haze, that was blocking out something). Faint outlines of children came into view. They smiled as he awoke. "Karasuma-sensei!", sensei? He doesn't ever remember becoming a teacher. A raven haired student with little antennae smiled at him. He attempted to talk, but with the oxygen mask he could only choke on his words and cough. Damn, his throat felt like a desert of grains. The children called for a doctor, and a blond man arrived. 

The doctors had told him he had been shot, _Had he? He doesn't remember anything... Only being assigned the mission to kill the creature._ They were able to get the bullet, but not without cracking open a majority of his ribcage. He had suffered damage to his left pectoral as well from the surgery. _That would be annoying for a while._

His throat felt better after he greedily gulped down a cup of cold water. It was refreshing against his throat. The students returned as he slowly regained his bearings. He was in a hospital, after an attempt on the target's life by the reaper. The same boy with antennae hair returned, along with a smaller grey haired girl, and a cheery orange head who had a bright smile, "Karasuma-sensei, are you better now?". What was he supposed to say? How did they know him? "Uh, my apologies, but do I know you?". 

The students' eyes and mouth went wide, faces adorned with shock. They stared at him, as if they expected him to laugh and tell them it was a joke. "Karasuma-sensei... Are you serious?". He frowned... Had he suffered from memory loss? Karasuma called for a doctor. 

A blonde woman walked in, a soft cast on her arm. The woman had cerulean eyes, that brightened as they made contact with his mismatched ones, (Though he always wore dark contact lenses to hide them, they were bright and stood out like a sore thumb). "Karasu-", one of the students interrupted her, "Bitch-sensei, he doesn't seem to remember". The doctor who had told him about his injuries came back, "What seems to be the problem?". 

The female grey haired student spoke up, "Karasuma-sensei doesn't remember us...". Irina's eyes widened as she watched the exchange both Karasuma and the doctor had. He was Karasuma Tadaomi, 28, an agent of the ministry that had just been assigned a mission to kill the target... The blonde doctor sighed after checking Karasuma for any cranial injuries, "There is evidence of blunt force trauma on his cranium. He seems to have suffered from amnesia. Karasuma-san doesn't remember anything past being assigned the mission". Gasps of shock, Karasuma felt a little bad. He seemed a lot closer to these kids than he ever would be. 

The blonde haired woman walked up to him, "Karasuma, don't you remember me? None of the students? Not even the octopus?". The raven haired man furrowed his brows, before wincing. He shook his head, cradling it too, "Nothing, I only remember the face. A yellow... Octopus". As well as the former reaper, a man with shoulder length dark hair and a dazzling smile that no one would suspect. Slightly smug to the advanced eye trained to see deeper, but sweet nonetheless. 

The woman's mouth pulled into a frown, eyes downcast with a shine to her eyes - _Was she crying?._ The wisps of golden locks whipped the wind as she turned away and walked out, leaving a deathly silence. The strawberry blonde sobbed, tears outlining her bright lime eyes. She covered her eyes as she sobbed into the grey haired, taller girl's shoulder. "Well, visiting time is over. You'll have to leave for now", the children nodded solemnly, heads hanging between their shoulders before they walked out. 

The doctor nodded to him, "You may rest now, it'll take some time before you leave the bed", he nodded, grateful before laying his head back on the pillow. Despite the stiff fabric of the pure white pillow was uncomfortable, but exhaustion hit him hard enough for him to lose consciousness.


	2. Memories worth a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina learns more about the government agent she fell in love with. And realises they both have one thing in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was too long to not have a chapter, sorry. I'm not good at writing one shots

Later when he woke up, Director Takahashi was sitting by his bedside. Karasuma sat up quickly on instinct, before wincing at the pain that shot through his torso. Karasuma hunched over, biting his lip to stop the grunts of pain.

Takahashi sighed, "It's alright, just relax. You're still very hurt, i doubt you'd be walking in a week". He doubted that too. There was an underlying sense of pain in his chest, around the upper torso. His whole body ached, and he felt woozy, at times a wave of dizziness slipping in his mind. The pain wasn't too bad, but once medication wore he'd be consarnly wincing and grimacing with every little movement. 

"So I heard you have amnesia?", Karasuma nodded, feeling suddenly tired as he neurons caught up with his body. The grey haired man, though he was young with sharp cheekbones and smooth pale skin, moved to lay the pillow against Karasuma's back, so he could rest on it over the metal frame of the squeaky bed.

"Yes... I don't remember anything beyond being assigned the mission". The silver haired man sighed, before explaining the situation up to the reaper incident. The government had wanted to see him ASAP.

After all, there were Co cwquences for his actions, _Actions?_ Karasuma always prioritised missions. It may be harsh, but for the sake of the world 27 children are expendable. He didn't want to think that, but 7 billion people's lives were on the line.

* * *

Karasuma definitely didn't think he would be able to leave, but he managed to convince the doctors he was fine. Arm securely tightened in a cast and chest covered in bandages and gauze, Karasuma ventured to the 3-E building.

The target had called him, and he decided to meet him. The trek up the building woukd have usually meant nothing, but due to his wounds, Karasuma was panting as if he'd run around the whole of Japan his lungs burned, and often his head lurched, burning pain shooting through as he stumbled and latched a hand on the dry, prickly bark of a nearby tree.

He finally made it up, but tripod over his own two feet, a wave of nausea knocking him down with ease. A slippery but solid thing grabbed a hold of him, pulling up right before patting his shoulder lightly, "There you go. I presume you don't remember me, Karasuma-sensei?"

The raven agent squinted at the round head, bright yellow with beady white eyes, and a wide grin. Altogether, a... Weird octopus like creature with multiple tentacles. He wore graduation rubes with a small hat sitting on his head, seemingly miniscule in comparison to his head.

"Uh... Yes", he responded, unsure of what to make from the sight before him. "That's okay. Though the students were quite saddened to hear so". 

The target led him towards the E class building staffroom, where he sat and relax heavily on the chair, feeling tired and wary. His arm ached from its cast, and his breathing was still harsh, albeit less.

"My superior told of everything. This class seems quite amazing", Karasuma remembered hearing of Shiota, who had taken down his coll- _former colleague, Takaoka was now in prison for his ridiculous grudge and acts of violence-_ twice, despite the huge disadvantage.

Akabane had taken down a pro assassin, Hayami and Chiba had also taken down a sharpshooter with pistols. The students overall were much more than he expected. "This was all due to the training they received, I presume? Who did the government send?", to say Karasuma was curious would be an understatement.

"Ah, that would be you". _Him? He did want to train them, worried that any other would forget about their studies and over work them. As Takaoka had done._

 _He didn't actually think the government would allow him though._ "I do hope your memories return soon. But I called you here because of you soon to happen meeting. I was wondering if I could come to explain the situation?", the target looked a little sheepish.

"As I would guess they'll most likely blame you for something you can't be held accountable anymore. Besides, I do need to explain why you decided to save the students over letting them die".

Ah, that's right. He woukd definitely have to face the concequences. And right Karasuma didn't feel like he wanted to deal with the higher ups. Talking to toddlers in the body of grown men who shouted at each and were stubborn to no end with almost unreachable expectations was something he was only willing to go through at his best.

And currently, he was at his worst. The agent nodded, muttering a thanks before standing up. He'd have to get back soon, or the meeting and its occupants would be awaiting him.

* * *

The meeting was short lived, as the target had deflected any blame thrust towards the agent and claimed he only had him defeat the reaper so the students weren't harmed. Said agent was lost, _what the hell were they talking about?_ He had no idea.

The target had then said he could've escaped at any time, and when they brought up Irina Jelavic, _who?_ , the target had said she was forced into helping. Threatened with her own life.

Karasuma didn't even know why he cane, he had said nothing and done nothing. Since he didn't remember anyone or anything. But it did seem slightly familiar...

As they left, the charcoal eyes agent saw a whisp of golden hair. The woman from earlier, she walked up to him and gave him a soft smile before gently wrapping her arms around him, "I'm glad you're okay... Even if you don't remember".

Karasuma winced at the small amount of pressure around his wound and arm, the pain burning quite a bit. Like that bullet wound from his childhood. The agent shook his head.

The soft smile disappeared for a frown as she poked his right arm, to which he flinched from the pain, "You're such an idiot". Karasuma was at a loss. One minute she was happy and the next she hated him? 

Did he treat her badly or something? "Irina Jelavic. Pro assassin, and language teacher of the class", she stated. He nodded, "I'm sure you already know, assuming from... Just now". 

Her eyes were down cast again, those soft cerulean eyes shining as she tugged his sleeve, "Are okay okay to be out of the hospital?". He wasn't, but he convinced them. So yes, "Yes". She looked relieved, letting ort a soft sigh. 

"If you don't mind, won't you come with me? I just want to talk for a bit", he nodded, since he didn't have much to do, "The octopus told Principal Jerkwars of your situation", he nodded, "I... See". It's not as if he knew the principal, and he certainly didn't think this was his name. He'd have to visit him later. 

As they walked, the sky had turned into a soft, peachy orange with a golden haze formed by the clouds. The sight was beautiful. 

Irina stopped in front of a small bar. He didn't feel like drinking, but there wouldn't be any harm in talking with her. They entered, quiet music playing in the background. The bar was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could get with drunk people. 

They sat together at a table, small silence settling over them afeer Irina ordered her drink. Once it came, she swished it around and occasionally took a sip, eyes sullen. He felt a little awkward, "I... What do you last remember?". 

"Being assigned the mission. After that, there's nothing in mind, although the... Reaper incident seems familiar", her face lightened up as she heard, "Really!?". Her cheeks went rose as she sat back down quickly, biting her lip, "S-sorry, I got a little excited". 

He hummed. Karasuma tried wracking his brain of anything else, but past thinking past the assignment hurt his head. There was almost nothing, except a haze of events he couldn't see. "You know, I've cone to realise I don't know much about you, but you know quite a bit about me. So J wanted to just causally talk, as colleague or maybe even friends". 

He blinked, "Oh, you don't remember, that's my bad. Well I'll start over", her voiced sounded strained. "Irina Jelavic, 21yrs. I... Was born in Serbia". He was a little curious Irina. 

"Do you uh... Have any siblings?" 

The blonde woman frowned, a sad glint in her eyes. "My parents were killed in the war that was ravaging my home town...", she grimaced.

Oh, "I'm.. Sorry for your loss, and for asking". She shook her head, "It's okay, it's been a long time", she took a deep breath, "What about you?". 

"I had a sister... But she died when I was 15", her eyes widened. "Your parents?", she sounded hopeful, worried. "Died when I was 12".

She let out a gasp, "I'm sorry. I shuodnt have pried", Irina grimaced, looking down in guilt. "It's okay, you have a right to know if I know about you". 

They spoke for a while, random things and some stories of their childhoods, (Before everything went awry). For the first time, Irina felt as though she knew Karasuma. As though they were more than acquaintance. 

It was nice, to have a friend outside of work. Even if she loved him. But that could wait until he regained his memories. 

Until Karasuma healed, he couldn't teach the students. But still they insisted he come, and he did. After a while, he slowly regained somw memories. And the hope grew like the sun rose. 

Irina and Karasuma sat at the same bar, conversing as they did. Irina had sometimes gotten too drunk to the point he would carry her home. He didn't complain as much as she expected him to. Maybe he wasn't sure. 

"Nee~ Karasuma, why are you always so cold?", she purred, secret thoughts poured out by the alcohol she consumed. Irina wouldn't usually ask such things, afraid of angering him or simply not having the time. 

But she had had an excessive amount of alcohol, and couldn't help herself. "... ", perhaps that was her cue to stay silent. But she didn't. The blonde instead pinched his cheek lightly, "It's a waste of this good face you know". 

Karasuma swatted her hand away, sighing, "... I didn't think woman would be into guys whom are busy with their jobs". Irina shrugged, "What if I am?". He stayed silent. 

Was he not comfortable with talking? Embarrassed? "My father was scorned after his death, and as his son others weren't always so pitiful... A lot of my classmates had taken to bullying me, or at least attempted to. The girls weren't any better, I never felt comfortable around them. But there was one girl".

Cerulan eyes widened, Irina listened carefully, "Aiko, she sat next to me in class. A friend I thought I could rely on. I guess she noticed I crush on her after while. She was sweet, always smiling. But I didn't see her smile turn fake. She forced a persona in front of me, and before a while we grew apart".

Irina listened with rapt attention, her interest slowly turning to pity, "At graduation I asked what had happened, and she told me she hated me along with my father". The young blonde gasped softly, hands tightening around Karasuma's neck. 

The agent's voice had been monotone the whole time. Add the poker face to go with that and she wouldn't have known if he had been affected or not. 

As they arrived in front of Irina's house, the agent let her down gently. "Thank you", she softly told him. He nodded, and Irina felt as though they were back to strangers. As though opening the door for a bit he had closed it, back to the Karasuma she had first met.

Just as he was about to walk away, Irina grabbed his collar and captured his lips with hers.

**1 hit.**

**2 hits.**

**3 hits.**

**4 hits.**

**5 hits.**

His eyes widened, hands awkwardly hanging around her. Irina placd her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. 

**6 hits.**

**7 hits.**

**8 hits.**

**9 hits.**

**10 hits.**

Karasuma felt his head hurt, eyes widening as a flash of memories passing through his eyes.

**11 hits.**

**12 hits.**

**13 hits.**

**14 hits.**

**15 hits.**

The students, his colleagues and him at a cafe, after defeating Takaoka.

**16 hits.**

**17 hits.**

**18 hits.**

**19 hits.**

**20 hits.**

The student's attempt on Okinawa, the ocotpus's absolute defense form.

**21 hits.**

**22 hits.**

**23 hits.**

**24 hits.**

**25 hits.**

Karma defeating Grip, Hayami and Chiba defeated defeating Gastro with the help of their classmates. Nagisa defeating Takaoka once again **.**

**26 hits.**

**27 hits.**

**28 hits.**

**29 hits.**

**30 hits.**

Shiro and his constant attempts. His rejection of Irina's feelings. The reaper and his attempt. Him saving Irina. The small bullet. 

**31 hits.**

**32 hits.**

**33 hits.**

**34 hits.**

**35 hits.**

Irina pulled her lips away from Karasuma's, cerulean eyes wide. "Irina...", the woman looked up to meet Karasuma's eyes. "Karasuma?". 

He stared blankly into her eyes, emotion swirling within his charcoal eyes, usually devoid of emotions. "Irina...", he broguth his hands to push away loose strands of hair. 

Irina's mouth pulled into a wide smile,"you remember?", she asked hopeful. He pulled her closer arms wrapped tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Yes..". 

* * *

Bonus. 

Karasuma opened the door to a large, dark office. "Hello?", a lone desk and chair sat at the end, large widows shining behind. A cabinet with trophies stood on the let, while ashekves were hanging on the right multiple books and files neatly arranged.

"Ah, Karasuma-san. I heard of your unfortunate situation. I hope you are well", a low and calm voice came from the chair. The chairman turned to face Karasuma as he walked closer.

The agent stood tall with hands behind his back. As the chairman spoke to him, his eyes absent mindedly looked towards a photo, "After all... Is there something that has your attention?", the chairman asked eoth a cunning smile as his eyes followed Karasuma's line of sight.

"Uh, my apologies. I was wondering if that was your son?", the chairman stood up and walked over to the shelves, took out a thick and dusty book, before standing next to Karasuma with a much sweeter smile, "Whi that is my son!".

Karasuma watched in confusion as the chairman talked and talked about Asano Gakushuu, his son. "And that's him at 10, he won the spelling bee competition with ease. My son is an amazing genius".

Nevertheless, Karasuma never thought he would learn so much about the chairman's son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, probably wasn't any good. Sorry for this trash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and in all honesty i don't really ship anyone. It's either would have to be KaraHou, then KaraIri. So I chose none for this, it felt a little weird. It's at a point where only Irina likes him, and the story doesn't really progress  
> Karasuma refers to his adult self, 18yrs and older when he works in the ministry of defence. And when he's not Karasuma, he's just Tadaomi.  
> Also I'm sorry if I trigger anyone, this story lightly touches upon rape. Please proceed with caution


End file.
